


Chained

by RainingKlisses (StarsFleet)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/RainingKlisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule number one: Do *not* fall in love with your slave.<br/>Well, Blaine Anderson always was one for breaking the rules, wasn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chained

## A Kurt and Blaine AU Fanfiction

### Chapter One

Kurt blinked as he stood across the hall from the sheet that would change his life forever.

The ASC, (American Slave Corporation) had just set the required age of slave owning to 17. Meaning, when he became a senior, he would be entered into a ballot same as everyone else. Picked randomly, half of his grade will become slaves, and the other half their owners. No one really questioned it. It was just the way things worked around here; it had been for a while now.

They posted the sheet like they would the results of an audition, or signing up for cheerleading.

A notice on the bulletin board.

Kurt spotted Rachel as she rushed towards him, that fierce, determined look in her eyes like always. Without warning, she grabbed him and started to speed walk forward, talking as she did. 

"Kurt, I swear. This is outrageous. I don't want to be some slave to some homophobic, sexist football player or something. And if I am a slave, I’ll never get on Broadway, let alone to New York!" Rachel flared, pushing past students and teachers.

Kurt kind of toned her out as the reality of what he was about to find out hit him, hard. He was going to be someone’s property, a sick word that shouldn’t really be used to describe a person. And odds are, it won’t be someone accepting, or at least kind, if he happened to be a slave. And if he happened to come out lucky, and be an owner? Well, he’d cross that bridge if he ever came to it. Either way, the whole thing was simply inhumane in Kurt’s eyes, but that’s just how things worked around here.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he realized he was actually only a foot away from it, the slip of paper that would soon change his life.

Rachel leaned close into the paper, a hush falling over the two of them. The noisy hallways seemed to fade into the background as Kurt tilted forward also, searching first for Berry in the list. Rachel squealed, and Kurt knew she'd found her name. Only a second later he saw it.

_Berry, Rachel (Slave) to Fabray, Quinn (Master)._

Kurt looked over at Rachel, who could barely register anything that was going on. She was trying to keep herself calm, he could tell, but she was freaking out on the inside. He saw her crestfallen face, and Kurt wanted to comfort her, he did. But he was too panic stricken by his own name, that was inked into a piece of paper only inches away from him, and he needed to find out.

“Rach-“ Kurt started, but it was too late, tears had already welled up in her eyes.

But because there was absolutely no way Rachel Berry was going to cry in the middle of the hallway over this, Kurt watched her storm off, hands rubbing at her eyes.  


Slowly, Kurt turned his head back towards the list. His eyes wandering down to the H's, he found his name.

A gasp escaped his mouth, as he tried to hold himself together.

_Hummel, Kurt (Slave) to Anderson, Blaine (Master)._

His breath caught in his throat. This was impossible. He'd never even met Blaine, never even heard of this kid. He could be some stoner, or delinquent, or worse, a homophobe dick. He breathed in and out, in and out. Walking away from the list with faked pride, he turned a corner, determined to find out who this Blaine Anderson was.


	2. Chapter 2

A strong, muscular arm shot out from the side and slammed against Kurt’s side, forcing him to fall over onto the hard floor, the wind knocked out of him. Fuck. Taking a second to regain his strength, he snapped his head upward, to face his attacker.

Dave Karofsky. 

Kurt shrank back down, realizing he wouldn’t have a chance, and this wasn’t the time. He needed to find this person, this... what was his name again? B…Blaine. That was it. 

“What’s wrong, homo, trip over your designer heels?” The words spit out of Dave’s mouth, but with much less anger than usual. Was that a tear in his eye, or just the light? Kurt didn’t have time to find out, because Dave was already walking past, eyes staring straight forward, focused on something way more important it seemed.

A soft hand hooked under Kurt’s arm and grasped it. As the hand slowly pulled him up, Kurt turned, to be looking into the eyes of an unfamiliar face. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice seeming like velvet, gliding off his tongue like butter. 

Kurt was stunned. Staring into those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, with those oh so attractive triangle looking eyebrows, he couldn’t compose himself. He felt like an hour had passed before the stranger had gently shaken him again, chuckling.

“I said, are you alright?” He asked again, tilting his head.

God, he was gorgeous.

Kurt shook his head, laughing uncomfortably. “Yes, yes I am. Th-Thank you.” He caught himself staring at the boy again, who was staring back equally as intrigued. 

His thoughts were broken by the reminder of the fact that he was a slave now. He wasn’t allowed to fall in love with anyone without permission, or so the law says. What was the point? He needed to find someone, and he was getting off track.

“Thank you. Again. I have to get going, now. Thanks!” Kurt yelled behind him as he rushed off to the office, trying not to focus on the fact that he’d said ‘thanks’ more than enough in the last few sentences. 

Walking into the calm office area, Kurt regained his strength, putting on his best smile as he asked the nearest secretary about his new “owner”, or whatever sick term it was called.

“A Blaine Anderson, you said?” The secretary confirmed, frowning as she squinted at the computer screen, her index finger scrolling down the page.

“Ah, here. He should be in Calculus right now, Room 35A.” She smiled brightly, handing him a pass.

Kurt mumbled a “thanks” under his breath, as he walked out, staring down at the script handwriting which had written Blaine Anderson with the room number. It seemed so simple, yet not, that that was the name of the person who could now control him in any way he wanted. 

Kurt shuddered at the thought, breathing in and out, forcing himself to calm down. Maybe he’d be nice, you know.

Finally getting to the room, he hesitated slightly before opening the door, interrupting the class. Every head turned to look at him, and the teacher, a relatively old ginger lady, looked pissed, having been stopped in the middle of something probably important. 

“I’m very sorry, Miss Turpek, I am. If I could just borrow Blaine Anderson for a second, please?” Kurt asked, apologetically.

She nodded her head dismissively, as he heard metal scrape metal as someone’s chair was pulled out, and he saw a guy stand up in the corner of his eye.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Fuck. 

Blaine Anderson, owner, master, commander of him, was the same incredibly gorgeous boy from before, who’d helped him up in the hall. The very same one, in fact, that he’d made a complete idiot of himself out of in front of.

He might have been hallucinating, but he swore he saw an arrogant smirk pass across Blaine’s face, as he followed him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt froze. His heart was racing. He quickly exited the room, hearing light footsteps behind him as he breathed in and out, trying to compose himself. He heard the door shut behind him, and he turned around slowly, facing him. Yeah, still gorgeous as ever. 

“You wanted me?” Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

Kurt bit back his lip, trying to keep himself from saying a sarcastic comeback. That wouldn’t work out too well with his new…owner.

“Uhm, yes, I don’t know if you know this yet… But I’ve been assigned as your-um… your-“ Kurt paused, taking a break, taking in a deep, soothing breath. “As your slave. I’m your slave.” He repeated, as if maybe if he said it enough times he’d start to believe it.

“Oh… really? You’re the one I got?” Blaine answered simply, smirking. He shrugged, as if saying not bad, and then started walking in circles around Kurt, checking him out. His eyes wandered up and down Kurt, his gaze taking in Kurt creepily, hungrily even, as he circled him and licked his lips, liking very much what he saw. 

“Mmm…” Blaine hummed, who was facing Kurt’s backside. Kurt spun around, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, nothing.” Blaine responded, chuckling to himself. Kurt looked down, confused. Was he checking out his ass?

“Yeah, you’ll do.” Was all Blaine had to say on the matter.

Kurt’s jaw dropped, surprise clearly written over his face. “I’ll do?” He sputtered, totally at a loss for words. This was not the adorable gentleman that had just been helping him up in the hall a few minutes ago. It couldn’t be. 

Definitely not. 

No way.

“Yes, you’ll do fine. You look rather flexible, a very nice ass… a bit innocent perhaps, but we can fix that.” Kurt could not believe his ears. “Yes, I’m sure you’ll be great in bed.”   
Before he realized he was doing it, Kurt was arching his arm back, and without even a bit of hesitation, he smacked Blaine across the face, sending him reeling back a few feet.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Blaine yelled, cupping his cheek in pain, looking shocked.

Kurt resisted slapping him again, and pushed Blaine back even further.

He was not going to be a part of this.

“I don’t care if I have to do your homework, to wash your car, to do whatever- I am not sleeping with you, you prick.” Kurt said, growing taller and more confident with pride.

“You will not-“ Blaine started, angrily running back towards Kurt, a fierce hunger in his eyes Kurt couldn’t quite match. Blaine reached out to grab Kurt’s shoulder, but Kurt jumped back in disgust. 

“Don’t you ever touch me again.” Kurt whispered, leaning down to Blaine’s ear, his cold words spreading like frost. 

“Or I swear, I will make your life a living hell.” He said, and as he walked away, his heart was pounding in his chest, hoping that came out sounding a lot more confident than he really was.

~

It had been a long evening of tissues, ice cream, watching the Notebook with Rachel, and emotional conversations. Kurt enjoyed listening to Rachel, but she kept on ranting about Quinn.

“And she wanted me to do her homework for her. Like all of it. I barely have time for my own.” Rachel said, sighing in frustration. Kurt could tell Rachel was in no way looking forward to the next year being slave to Quinn Fabray, who was probably more than pleased to get to torture Rachel every day. 

“Rachel, I think you’re taking this way out of proportion. I doubt it’ll be that bad, honestly. At least you don’t have a perv for a Master.” Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting on top of Rachel’s bed. It was getting dark out, Kurt would have to be home soon, and who knows what Blaine would make him do tomorrow…

“Oh, I’m sorry Kurt. At least Quinn is bearable at times, when she’s not being a bitch. What are you going to do if Blaine tells you to do something you don’t want to do?” Rachel asked, leaning in close to Kurt, a look of concern spread across her face. Kurt knew Rachel meant well, but she was starting to get annoying. 

“Rach, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t very well say no, now can I?” 

“Kurt if you-“

“No, Rachel, you don’t get it. He can do whatever the fuck he wants to me, and no one will do anything about it. It’s scary, Rachel, like you wouldn’t believe, knowing that someone somewhere owns you, that you’re property.” Kurt stood up, ranting more, hoping Rachel will get the hint and shut up about herself. “You have it easy, okay? You have Quinn, who isn’t that bad a lot of the time, and you’ve known her your whole life. I have... him.”

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened.

“Oh my god. He asked you to-you know what?” She asked, putting her hand over her mouth in surprise. 

Tears welled up at Kurt’s eyes as he told her the story of this morning, in the halls. When he had finished, he felt Rachel’s arms wrap around him as she whispered soothing words into his ear. But not even the pep talks of one determined Rachel Berry could cheer Kurt up.

~

Kurt flung his scarf around his neck as he walked down the halls with pride. It was customary for slaves to meet up with their owners every morning for a few minutes to go over certain things. Kurt had already ruined most of his first impression with Blaine, and if he didn’t want his senior year to be hell, he’d better start to make amends.

He turned the corner, spotting Blaine putting a textbook into his locker in the middle of the hall.

With confidence, Kurt marched towards him, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Blaine laughed as he started to put yet another book into his locker, raising his eyebrows.

“How are you today, Hummel?” Blaine blatantly asked, not turning his head. 

Hold it in, Kurt. Don’t even say anything.

“Although I would appreciate it if you called me Kurt, I’m doing just fine.” He said through clenched teeth. There was something about the way he said ‘Hummel’ that set Kurt’s teeth on edge.

“Really? I’m not. I’ve been feeling rather lonely lately, and I need someone to…” Blaine leant in close to Kurt’s ear. “Satisfy my hunger, shall we say?” 

Kurt shivered. Blaine smirked, going back to his original position.

“I was just wondering if you needed anything, sir.” 

Blaine’s eyebrow rose, his lips twitching at the ends, almost forming a smile.

“Well, if you say so.” Blaine shrugged, taking it as permission to swing his hand around Kurt’s waist, and pull him close. Kurt grimaced but Blaine’s touch strangely delicate,   
not confining, more comforting. Even though he detested it, it felt a bit nice.

Wait.

I can’t think that way.

Kurt let Blaine run his hand up and down the side of his waist, the action sending chills up his spine.

“Why do you look so uncomfortable?” Blaine asked, licking the tip of Kurt’s ear, before nibbling his soft skin.

Kurt automatically recoiled, making a good amount of space between him and the other boy. The look on Blaine’s face… Was that hurt? Kurt doubted it.

He reached forward, grabbing Kurt’s arm, maybe with a bit too much force. Kurt made an involuntary sound of annoyance, as he was pulled. 

“Come with me,” Blaine growled the frustration finally getting the better of him. He pulled a struggling Kurt into the nearest empty room, a classroom.

Slamming the door behind him, Blaine finally let go of Kurt, who had his free hand clenched tight around his arm, where the imprint of Blaine’s hand was still visible.

Kurt winced at the red mark where Blaine had grabbed him. Kurt’s breath quickened.

To say the least, he was scared of Blaine at the moment.

“What the fuck am I doing wrong?” Blaine wondered, his eyebrows furrowing together. He started to pace, walking back and forth in the classroom.

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Alright Kurt, just listen.”

_He called me Kurt._

Blaine’s demeanor calmed down immediately, his entire self, his entire facade softening, his walls coming down. He lifted his eyes to Kurt’s, and for once they were soft, and gentle.

“I don’t know what to do to get you to do what I want you to do.” He whispered. “You are attractive, Kurt.” Blaine continued, turning to look at him, fierceness in his eyes. “Like really fucking attractive. And when you dress in those tight clothes, with those sweaters, I can’t even-“Blaine stopped. He walked towards the taller boy, closing the distance between them in long, purposeful strides.

Soon Blaine was inches away from Kurt, who was frozen in shock. Without warning, Blaine tilted his head, leaning in to press his lips against –

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?” Kurt screamed, pushing Blaine away. He took heavy breaths, distancing himself away from the other boy as much as possible.

But Blaine looked at him with so much hurt and confusion that it almost broke Kurt’s heart. 

“I-I uh…” Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head. Gently, he made his way closer to Blaine, reaching his hand out to grasp the curly haired boy’s crestfallen face, which was tilted down, almost shamefully.

_There must be a decent person beneath all of this. There just has to be._

He placed his other hand on Blaine’s shoulder, and slowly, Blaine looked up at him. 

“Nope, don’t even talk.” Kurt shushed him as Blaine went to open his mouth. “Blaine, I don’t know what in the hell is going through your head right now, but listen. The only thing I can get from this is that you’re attracted to me. But I will never, and I mean never be attracted to someone who treats me like the way you treated me. So maybe, if you showed me some respect, if you could look past the barrier that was this slave thing, I’d love to go out with you sometime.” Kurt leant over to kiss Blaine on the cheek, letting his lips linger. Blaine would still feel the impact of his lips minutes after their were gone, the sizzling contact almost too much for him to bare.

Without another word, Kurt left the room.

~

Blaine breathed in and out, in and out, his vision blurring.

“Please Kurt. Answer me. Please. It’s Blaine.” Blaine choked into the phone, his words broken and shot.

~

“Kurt, I said I’m sorry, answer your fucking phone.”

~

“Please, Kurt, I’m sorry for everything.”

~

“I’m sorry I called you all those names,” Blaine admitted into the phone, holding it close to his ear as he laid down in his bed, his head on his pillow, which was soaked from his tears before. “I’m sorry I said all those things like-“Blaine couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “I’m just really fucking sorry, please answer me.” 

The beep cut Blaine off as he threw his phone across the room. 

It had been 6 days without Kurt talking to him, and he was going crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

After Blaine had tried to kiss him, Kurt distanced himself as far from Blaine as possible. He still followed his normal slave duties - doing Blaine’s homework, cleaning out his locker, the normal tasks - but barely said a word while doing so. He answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no' to Blaine's questions, never starting a conversation, never responding with more than a brief retort. 

The first day or so, Blaine acted completely pleased with Kurt’s change of attitude. He smiled along with it, pretending like that day in the classroom never happened, like he hadn't broken down or let his strong exterior fall, like he was still the tough, demanding master of Kurt.

Soon, though, Blaine began to ask Kurt repeatedly what was wrong. And when, of course, Kurt answered with a gentle, “Nothing,” Blaine would sigh and try to figure out why Kurt was acting like this, although deep inside, he knew. Kurt Hummel wanted nothing to do with him, and for some strange reason, it caused Blaine great pain when he realized that. He was confused, to say the least. He knew he found Kurt very attractive, and really wanted to get into those tight jeans of his, but there was something…more. Kurt was intriguing. Interesting. Different. And although Blaine had really only known him for less than a week, he wanted Kurt to like him. To want him. To need him.

And so, by the fourth day - after twelve calls, eight texts, two visits to his house, and one note in his locker - Blaine was about to go insane. 

When he allowed himself to look back on that moment when he had tried and failed to kiss him, he was ashamed of what he had become. A bully, would you call it? Blaine shuddered at the thought, thinking back to his elementary and middle school days. 

_A fist pounded into Blaine’s flesh, sending him spiraling backwards. The wire fence behind him caught his fall, pain vibrating through his spine._

_“Stop it, please!” 14-year-old_

_Blaine cried, clutching his eye with his hand, the bruise already starting to darken under his skin._

_His attacker, a tall, grimacing boy, looked down on him, his shadow looming over Blaine’s broken figure._

_“Faggot.”_

_The single slur was all Blaine heard before he blacked out again, the punches becoming too much for him to handle._

Blaine swallowed; the memory was painful to remember.

No, he was definitely not a bully. He knew what that was.

Then something in Blaine snapped, and suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

~

Blaine cursed under his breath, seeing Kurt there, with his tight pants and his sweater than went down to the knees. Why did Kurt have to tempt him like this? Kurt was talking to a teacher, looking frustrated. He watched them from across the hall, Kurt protesting against something, the teacher obviously not listening. Their conversation was over quickly, though, and Blaine watched Kurt storm off in the opposite direction, probably to his last class.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouted, his voice echoing across the hall, heads turning, people staring. Kurt stopped walking and turned around. His expression was first of fright, of humiliation, and then just annoyance. He disregarded Blaine as if he wasn't even there and started to walk away. Blaine was about to yell again, but then decided against it, instead taking off after him.

~

Kurt heard footsteps following him, but he pretended he didn’t, rushing to make it to Calculus on time. He felt a rough hand gently grab his shoulder and spin him around.

Blaine.

Kurt had been keen on avoiding Blaine as much as possible, and that wasn’t going to change. He was certain his “master” was a sex addicted, selfish, conceded prude, and he wasn’t having any of it. 

“Yes, sir?” Kurt asked with faux-politeness.

Blaine’s smile dropped quickly. “Uh, no need to call me 'sir,' Kurt. I was just wondering if I could have a moment with you.” His voice wavered, not nearly as strong and assertive as it was before. Kurt breathed deeply, recalling what happened last time he’d had a full 'conversation' with Blaine. But his heart screamed at him to just give Blaine a second chance, and for once, Kurt listened to it.

“Sure.”

Blaine blinked, obviously surprised at the answer, but carried on nonetheless. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. “I just wanted to say…” he started, staring at Kurt. 

The taller boy nodded, silently motioning for him to go on. 

“I just wanted to say that you’re amazing. It’s amazing how every morning you get the same coffee order from the same place, and you never get tired of it. It’s amazing how you can just walk into a room and suddenly everyone is happier. It’s amazing how you touch the back of your neck when you’re nervous, and it’s amazing how you still chose to forgive me even though I’ve been a complete ass to you all this time. And I would really, really appreciate it if that amazing person was in my life again.” Blaine finished, taking a shaky breath after his mini-speech.

Kurt’s eyes widened. His mind was spinning with Blaine's unexpected confession. Without a word, he felt himself leaning in, grabbing onto Blaine’s shoulders for support. The curly-haired boy exhaled, his heart racing from being this close to Kurt again.

“Kurt…can I kiss you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt had never really been kissed before. He’d kissed Brittany, of course, but he didn’t count that. And he’d been kissed - if you could call it that; lip-raped was probably more accurate - by Karofsky last year. But Kurt didn’t count that one either. He always wanted his first kiss to be something romantic, like under an umbrella in the rain, or beneath New Years Eve fireworks. But suddenly, Kurt didn’t mind that at all right now. He didn’t care that it was in the middle of a hallway, where anyone could see them.

“Of course you can,” Kurt answered immediately. He waited for Blaine to lean in, the tension building up inside him, anticipating his first real kiss.

When Blaine finally pressed his soft lips against Kurt’s, it was magical, to say the least. 

Kurt was shy at first, ever so lightly kissing him back. But after only a couple seconds, he sensed that Blaine wanted to go further, his tongue pushing into Kurt’s mouth. Smiling into the kiss, Kurt started to explore as well, until a minute later when they broke apart.

“That was…” Blaine whispered, at a loss for words. 

“Perfect,” Kurt finished for him, the corners of his mouth turning upward into a faint smile. 

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt’s face, delicately tracing his fingers up and down his cheeks. He tilted his head to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, letting it linger for a few seconds. 

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine said, his voice not above a whisper. “Can you please forgive me?”

Kurt looked at the relatively short, tan boy across from him. The light shone past Blaine’s face, leaving the shadows darkened, his skin highlighted. He was beautiful standing there, but Kurt still remembered the Blaine of a week ago, the conceded sex-desiring master. And he wondered if maybe, maybe Blaine really had changed.

“Blaine…Why did you talk to me like that, treat me like that?” Kurt asked, determined not to cry. He refused to cry in front of him. 

Not this time.

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to come up with an answer. He himself was unsure of why he’d been like that. Probably because he thought Kurt might like him if he took control…No, that’s stupid. Maybe because he wanted his attention…No, that’s ridiculous. Blaine knew, really, deep down. He knew the answer.

“Kurt, I had just transferred here. I wanted to start anew, make new friends, and meet new people. I know I made a mistake; I honestly do. It’s just...all of the other guys were bragging about what they were going to do to their slave if they got one, and I thought that was how I was supposed to be, and I’m just-” 

Blaine was cut off mid sentence as Kurt lips slammed down on his. His eyes shot open in surprise as Kurt deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping Blaine’s lips. 

Fuck, I'm so turned on right now, Blaine thought, resting his hands upon Kurt’s tiny waist. Air came between them as Kurt lifted away, breathing a little fast.

“I’m sorry, we should stop.” 

“No, trust me, it’s okay,” Blaine whispered hurriedly, leaning in for another hungry kiss, his lips barely touching Kurt’s before he felt Kurt’s hands on his chest, pushing him away.

Kurt’s eyes opened wide, anger flashing through them, as he stepped away. “Blaine, I said we should stop.” 

The curly-haired boy laughed it off, though, grabbing Kurt’s wrist and pulling him back and pressing his lips against his once more. Kurt let out a strangled moan as he struggled to break free, still entangled in Blaine’s arms.

Finally he managed to work his way out of his grasp, taking a few steps back, his eyes clouded with disappointment and sadness. He rubbed his wrist, a light red mark already forming around the edge.  
“I thought- I thought you were joking!” Blaine breathed, looking sincere. Panicked. “Shit, I just can’t do anything right, can I?” He brought his hand around to the back of his neck, rubbing it anxiously. 

“Blaine… I just- I don’t know what to say. You know the rules of slavery anyway - we couldn’t date even if we wanted to,” Kurt whispered, lowering his voice even more.

Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise, blinking. Is he serious?

“You- you wanted to go out with me?” His voice was cautious. It seemed impossible. No one could like Blaine; not that way, at least. He was the one the bullies had picked on every day, every damn day. But here Kurt was, honestly interested in their relationship, and here Blaine was, definitely interested in Kurt, and being with Kurt, and never leaving Kurt, and just Kurt in general.

“I’m sorry- If you didn’t want to-” The taller, paler boy tried to take back his words, unnerved by Blaine's silence.

“No, trust me, I wanted to. I still want to.” He reached down to take Kurt’s hand in his, and though he felt him flinch, Kurt left his hand there. “Kurt, I’d like to make this into a thing, if you wanted. A secret thing.”

He saw Kurt hesitate, and he knew he was pushing it. He’d been an asshole all this time, a terrible person, and he could honestly understand if Kurt didn’t want to do anything with him, let alone speak to him again.

“I…” Kurt started, his voice creaky.

“And I promise I won’t ever push you to do anything you don’t want to do,” Blaine added hastily, even though he wasn't entirely sure how long he could last, being around Kurt all the time without acting on his urges.

“Blaine Anderson, I’d love to be with you,” Kurt decided, smiling. Blaine couldn’t help himself as he gave Kurt a celebratory smooch, but he cut it off within a few seconds. 

Kurt laughed, looking at his watch. They were about ten minutes late for class. Hopefully they could come up with a believable excuse. He took Blaine’s hand and dragged him along towards their classroom.

Inside, Kurt was battling with himself. One side of him firmly believed that Blaine was a nice, kind human being, but the other was still worried that one night, Blaine might push things too far, and he never really knew how this slave shit was supposed to work now. Would Blaine still ask him to do his homework? Because Kurt was sure that relationships never worked that way. But Kurt was happy, at the moment, and even though he was taking huge risks, he would do whatever he had to do to get the boy who had helped him off the ground that first day in the halls back and in his arms.


End file.
